No One Does It Like Lois Lane
by Lois Joanne Lane
Summary: A/N: This is my sequel to "Making Love In the Bedroom" for the "100 Ways" Clois Drabble Challenge. One-shot, r&r please. Suggestions are welcomed. Rating:NC-17. Enjoy! I don't own the characters or Smallville. All rights reserved to the owners.


**No One Does It Like Lois Lane (Sequel to "Making Love In the Bedroom")**

**A/N: This is my sequel to "Making Love In the Bedroom" for the "100 Ways" Clois Drabble Challenge. It turned out longer than I anticipated so I apologize beforehand for breaking the 500 word count significantly. This story didn't turn quite like I expected but I tried. So I hope you like it. Comments & Reviews are appreciated. Even if you have suggestions on how I can fix it or if you don't like it you can tell me I won't be offended. Well enjoy!**

After the fabulous lovemaking they had enjoyed, they began to secretly date. They would steal kisses in closets, bathrooms, and even the barn; however around everyone else they had to keep up pretenses so they would constantly argue and fight. Keeping up with the usual banter and pushing one another's buttons to no end. She would call him Smallville and use the term 'Clark Jr' often and those were two of the most embarrassing pet names she had for him. He hated 'Clark Jr' the most though and it would make him turn several shades of red every time she said it. He on the other hand would poke fun at some of her imperfections.

Despite all this constant bantering the sex was great. Most of the time they would hide out in the loft, or closets, and one time when his parents left to Metropolis for the weekend they had sex in his parents' room. That night was one that was unforgettable. Clark had indulged in many fantasies over the years that included Lois. One of those fantasies included a red blanket, lots of candles, and him in his blur outfit with her in the stiletto get up. They had begun in the kitchen with Lois blindfolding Clark and slowly moving her hands to caress the large bulge that was occurring in his pants.

He was decked out in his Blur outfit all clad in black; this was how Lois liked him. Especially, when they were going to indulge in sex games. She slowly removed her hand and saw the desperation in his face for her to place it back on his cock. But she had a better idea. She told him, "Smallville give me five minutes and I will be back with a surprise." Despite Clark's desperation for Lois to touch him he agreed. Clark always liked surprises from Lois Lane! Her surprises especially when it came to sex were better than anything else he had experienced.

When Lois left Clark thought for a moment about Lana and Alicia and realized that neither had made him feel the way Lois does. There was something about Lois Lane; all her imperfections are what made her perfect. She didn't need superpowers to be a hero, he thought to himself and just as he began to get lost in thought about his love for her, he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs.

Lois saw the mischievous smile that Clark wore; she knew he heard her coming down the stairs. The anticipation was killing her, because she couldn't wait to reveal the surprise she had in store for Clark. As she slowly knelt down next to him she slowly unbuttoned his black pants and moved her hands up his shirt that had the "House of El" symbol on it. Clark was anxious and was already feeling pre-cum on the tip of his cock seeping out. He quickly moved Lois hands to his waist and had her remove his pants, which now lay in a pool at his ankles.

Before she had the chance to take him into her mouth, he pulled the blindfold off and super-sped her to his parent's bedroom. At first she was caught off guard, because usually they super-sped to her room, the loft, or even the fortress at times. But never had they sped to Mr. & Mrs. Kent's bedroom. When he slowly laid her down on the bed she asked him, "What are we doing in here?" He began to explain rather quickly in between kisses on her body the fantasy that he wanted to indulge in tonight. Lois didn't question him as she realized that he had finally taken in her gaze.

She was all clad in her black leather 'Stiletto' get-up. She marveled at him as he drank in every inch of her with his gaze. Clark remembered this outfit; he remembered it well. He had always thought Lois was hot when she was dressed up in her array of costumes but this one was special. This one was Lois as her alter ego 'Stiletto' and he knew that 'The Blur' was no match for her. But he was going to try anyway and try is indeed what he did.

He ran his hands down to the button on her leather pants, but before he could unfasten it she flipped him over and said "you first." She took his cock into her mouth, slow at first; she would twirl her tongue at the tip of his shaft, licking all the pre-cum that had seeped out. She began to speed up her pace, wanting to get him to his climax, but before she could do that she wanted to play with him. So, just as he was getting ready to come, she slowed down. She continued this process of speeding up and slowing down several times before her precious Clark or rather at the moment 'The RBB' could not take it anymore. He was busting at the seams, so many times he had taken for granted that Lois would just let him reach his climax and not toy around like this, but what he didn't realize was Lois as 'Stiletto' played a whole different ball game.

'The RBB' reached down towards her pants and slowly unfastened them as he told her he wanted and needed her to be inside of him so badly. With a grin she told him, right now you are inside of me as she slowly slid his cock out of her mouth. Clark was ready to come right then and there but something special that they shared was that whenever they hit their climax's they always wanted to hit them together. So he continued to hold it in, but he needed the release soon. Lois realizing how hard he had gotten with their little game, but before she would end his suffering, she wanted him to admit a secret he was keeping. So she grinned and asked, "Who is better at giving you pleasure; me or Stiletto?" And without any hesitation he replied, "No one does it like Lois Lane!" Lois giggled, and replied, "Don't you forget it."

In the time it took her to get those words out, Clark had already undressed her and himself the rest of the way and was parting her folds to enter her. He quickly pushed into her securing himself in between her legs. As he did this she let out a very loud moan and bit into his shoulder. He could smell the scent of his natural body odor and hers mixing as they both reached their climaxes rather quickly. They matched thrust for thrust without him or her ever showing any signs of slowing down. In each other's arms they continued to make love for a few more hours. Never slowing down, they wanted to enjoy this moment and remember it forever. Neither was going to let up as they kissed with the sweet taste of maple doughnuts on Lois's tongue.

Clark suckled her bottom lip as he began to pull himself out of her, but before he was entirely out she stopped him. She told him, "Don't leave me yet, I want us to sleep together and be connected like this when we wake up." He smiled and gave her a sweet, slow, and tender kiss and replied, "I will never leave you Lois." So there they lay spent in each other's arms still connected and as sleep began to overtake them both, Clark whispered, "No one does it like my Lois Lane."


End file.
